Template talk:Infobox mob
Place any suggestions for additional content or changes here. Future work This template will eventually get a revamp to better handle things such as the "Aggro" field (subdivided that into multiple based on mob type/race?), as well as adding additional fields. Current ideas for potential additional fields: # BMI - two possibilities, one an auto-generated value given when the mob's height/weight are known, and the other a user-input range for when height/weight are either not known or cannot be directly measured (too short/tall/heavy). In the latter case, however, the information can sometimes be used to deduce the missing height or weight. # Assist - The ancient tree joins the ancient tree's fight! When this flag is set, the mob will assist other mobs, generally (always?) of the same type as itself. # Memory - Many mobs remember their attacker, and will aggro that player when re-encountered. Other mobs (non-aggro) can be safely attacked, fled from, and attacked again. # Wander - Many, if not most, mobs are set to wander randomly across rooms, while others are fixed in position and may only move if led, or perhaps by fleeing. # Emote - A yes/no field that indicates whether the mob can perform an emote-damage attack. The actual details of the attack, such as the dmg roll and message(s) displayed, will (probably) be displayed elsewhere. The infobox will probably display "Emote dmg" or something similar in the "Special" section. Other fields may also be useful. Please add any suggestions. Russ3Z (talk) 14:30, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Aggro Fields Proposal I've mentioned wanting to revamp the way mobs' aggro tendencies are handled. Currently, there is just a single "aggro" field that is open-ended, allowing one to input anything. I'd like to improve this by making a large number of (optional) yes/no/? fields for each race/type. The following is a sample mob example, using a hillman warrior: Current: Proposed: In both cases the output could look the same. I am showing all the (current) aggro fields in this case, though of course in general usage not all would be required. I'm not yet sure how to handle mobs that aggro Wanteds of their respective nations, or mobs like the mercenaries that aggro Wanteds of Any nation...that could come later. The potential benefits are twofold. First, an editor can easily see whether or not a mob's aggro vs a type has been tested or not. Second, this could allow a future Search use, if one wants to do something like generate a list of mobs that are aggro to such-and-such type. Having yes/no fields makes the coding for such things much simpler. I'd like to hear any thoughts on this. Russ3Z (talk) 16:35, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :Additional note. Wanteds could be handled by the use of up to two fields. One would be "nation" or similar to denote a mob'a allegiance. When used with an "a_wanted" field, the mob will aggro those wanted by its nation. If the nation field is left blank, the mob will aggro Any wanted (this will cover the mercenaries for instance). Russ3Z (talk) 12:21, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Another field that could be useful is for mobs that give warrants when attacked or assist clan. Medakan (talk) 05:59, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm thinking that any mob that has an affiliation with a clan/nation and which has the "assist" flag set should assist clan members or other affiliated mobs, but that's a good point about warrants. I don't know if all nation-affiliated mobs will automatically warrant, so yes I'll add "warrant" as a field, too. Russ3Z (talk) 15:21, August 4, 2019 (UTC)